


Poppies

by Purple_Hair_and_Crofters



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Hair_and_Crofters/pseuds/Purple_Hair_and_Crofters
Summary: Logan and Janus always did have a thing for poppies. But poppies dont live forever
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Poppies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I wrote over a year ago which I decided to post here! Hope y'all enjoy angst

At ten years old, Logan was probably the most inquisitive child on the playground. Having recently moved schools due to his mother's job, he didn't care for playing in the sand pit or dangling upside down off a climbing frame; both tasks were far too tedious for a mind such as his own. No, Logan preferred to find the answers to questions.

"Why is the sky blue?"

He'd ask, laid across the grass of the playing field during a break time. Nobody would respond, not surprising considering the fact that every other child was off playing with stones formed into houses or jumping over skipping ropes.

"How can aeroplanes fly?"

He'd question, holding his mother's hand as he pointed towards where a trail was left behind in the sky, walking home from school on an afternoon.

One lunch as he sat on the swing staring out across the field, children running from side to side in front of his vision, another boy walked towards him. Continuing to swing ever so slightly, Logan removed one hand from the chain and adjusted his glasses so that he could see his visitor properly.

At first the boy said nothing, simply dragging one foot across the bark floor. After a minute he looked up and reached into his pocket, withdrawing a single fake poppy and offering it to Logan.

Reaching forward, Logan plucked the poppy from the boys fingers, examining the material it was made from. Then, he looked back up.

"What happened to your face?"

A small twitch caused a smirk appeared on the boys lips and he moved the hair that was covering the left half of his face, revealing patches of different coloured skin. Logan had never noticed the boy before, else he was certain that he would have already asked the question.

"I was born with it" he replied, a slight lisp causing himself to get caught on the 'was' for a couple of moments. His smirk changed into a smile so that he was stood upright, looking at Logan.

Twirling the poppy between two of his fingers, Logan looked the boy up and down. He certainly was perculiar. But in a refreshing sort of way.

"My names Janus" the boy said, removing one of his hands from his pockets where they had been placed, offering it out to Logan. Hesitating for only a moment, Logan shook his hand, tilting his head to the side. "I was born with the name too."

Logan let out a slight chuckle - laughter was not comfortable with the boy - and let his hand once more rest on his lap as he swung.

"Well my name is Logan." He looked to the side of him before glancing back at Janus, "would you like to swing with me? You're the first person to talk to me since my arriving and I've been lonely sat here."

Smile changing to a beam, Janus nodded and rushed over, hopping onto the spare swing beside Logan. Laughing a bit, he gripped the chains and pushed himself off the ground with his feet, soon soaring high above Logan. Putting the fake poppy into his pocket and zipping it up, Logan followed suit until soon the two boys were swinging so high they felt as though they could touch the clouds.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Sat on the edge of Logan's bed, Janus shuffled nervously and kept glancing around every two seconds. At seventeen, he had learnt growing up that it was far easier to hide things and pretend they didn't exist then it was to accept them. Why else would he wear foundation whenever he could when leaving his house?

But this was different. This was nothing physical and he couldn't continue to cover it up like he did with his face. His only problem being that he didn't know if Logan felt the same way. Or if he was gay.

Jumping as the door opened, Logan raised an eyebrow towards Janus, curious as to his reaction. He walked over, placing down two cups of water on his desk and sitting next to him on the bed, neatly resting his hands on his lap, folding them one on top of the other.

"Any particular reason that you appeared so startled by my entrance?"

Running a hand quickly through his hair, Janus was already regretting removing his makeup just before he came over to Logan's. He felt so exposed, and yet not simply because of the man in front of him.

"Well.. actually yeah there is."

The 'is' dragged on for longer then it may normally have done, his nerves overpowering his ability to speak and seemingly making his lisp grow worse.

"I.. I wanted... I wanted to tell you something. Well more like ask you something but still tell you something at the same time."

Shuffling where he sat, Janus reached into his coat pocket, the one he had refused to remove earlier, and pulled out a fake poppy. Logan's breath caught in his throat, memories flooding back so suddenly that he couldn't stop them. Twirling the poppy in his hands, Janus ran his finger over a petal and felt the material.

"You see I.. I was wondering.. well more hoping but I was wondering if... if you'd like to be my boyfriend?"

Handing the poppy over to Logan, he held his breath. Slowly taking the flower into his own hand, Logan continued to stare down at the flower for a minute. Eventually he looked up, Janus' heart dropping.

"Jan, I-"

"Don't worry I get it" he blurted out, forcing the tears to stay back. "I guess this is also me coming out to you but I should of known that you wouldn't be gay." He bit his lip. "Don't worry about it Lo, it's fine I get it. I-"

Being cut off, Janus' eyes widened. As he had listened to him speak, Logan had placed the poppy onto the bed beside him, resting his hands on either side of Janus' face and turning him so that they were staring directly into one anothers eyes. Janus swallowed back the tears, opening his mouth to continue speaking but never getting the chance.

Leaning forward, Logan connected their lips, electricity sparking through them at the touch, shooting across his fingertips as they gently rested on Janus' cheeks. His heart pounded so hard he was concerned it may not be working sufficiently.

After what felt like forever, he gently pulled away, hands dropping onto his lap but forehead resting against Janus'.

'Yes" he said gently "I will become your boyfriend."

Janus chucked softly and moved his head upwards, gently kissing Logan on the forehead. Bringing his head back down, he stared into Logan's eyes behind the glasses, sparkling brighter then any night sky he'd ever or ever would see.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

The sun was setting over the field, the school having being demolished several years ago to make way for some houses and flats. Plus a new, more modern one had been built not five minutes down the road, so this one really had no need.

Head leant on Janus' shoulder, Logan sighed as he closed his eyes, already imagining the various children screaming with delight as they were finally let free of their cells called classrooms and got the chance to taste the sweet air of freedom. The play equipment had also been removed, taken to a scrapyard somewhere to be destroyed, but they sat where the swings had once stood. There was no certainty but they both knew it.

It may have been a long time ago, but both now at twenty three they certainly craved those times when it was as simple as sitting on a swing and wondering why the sky was blue.

"You know" Janus whispered, "I've never actually watched the sunset on this field. I was always here during the day as a child and I've never found a reason to come back here at night. So I guess this is a first for me."

"Likewise" Logan replied, adjusting his glasses and continuing to look out over the sunset for several more minutes.

The yellow orb was melting along the skyline like a lake of light, growing outwards and slowly diminishing as to give way to the darkness. Orange mixed with red mixed with pink which in turn blended with the navy and blue and black of night time that had been to creep into the edges of their vision. Clouds were scattered scarcely across the sky, tinted a dark grey at the edges as they were silhouetted against the dimming light.

"Hey Lo" Janus said gently, voice shaking oh so slightly. Sitting up, Logan leaned back as his legs folded underneath him, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Reaching forward and reaching into the basket which they had bought with them, Janus carefully pulled out a fake poppy. Logan laughed a bit, already remembering the last time he'd seen one of them. Offering it to him, Logan took it, turning it over but stopping as something glinted amongst the petals.

Raising an eyebrow, Logan gently tipped the flower so that the object fell into his palm, breath catching in his throat as it did so. Sat shining in the pale light, contrasting against his skin, was a ring.

"Logan." His head shot up, choking back a combination of a laugh and a sob as he saw Janus knelt on one knee. He nodded once towards the ring, voice and hands shaking. "Will you marry me?"

Allowing Janus to slip the ring onto his finger, Logan forgot how to breathe for a moment. Forgot how to talk. Forgot how to do anything except stare at the ring.

"Yes" he whispered, grinning as he looked up at his fiance, "I would be idiotic to say otherwise."

Leaning forward, Janus pressed his lips against Logan's, a few tears of relief slipping down his cheeks and onto Logan's own skin. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, eventually resting his forehead against Logan's. Picking up the poppy to the side of them, he tucked it behind Logan's ear; both flower and man as perfect as eachother.

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Sat cross legged on the bed, Logan stared out at nothing and noone. The world felt dull. Colourless. Gray. As though life had given up on him and wanted to disappear alongside his only lover.

It had been painless, the hospital staff had informed him. Entirely painless. His car had been rammed into and they firmly believed that he had died upon impact. He supposed that had been their half-hearted attempt to comfort him; most likely they were simply confused how he had not yet broken down and started crying. Really, he'd just forgotten how to.

Moving his head, he looked down to the single poppy left in front of him. The very first one which he had been given, that sunny lunchtime when he'd been sat on the swing.

The two from when they went out and when they got engaged were currently sat on Janus' grave. The only flowers in the entire graveyard that wouldn't wilt and die with age and would withstand the elements. As he'd placed them in, Logan had whispered, "I will love you until the last poppy dies."

Picking up the fabric flower, Logan adjusted his glasses and swung his legs so that he was sat over the edge of the bed. Until the last poppy dies. Well this was the last poppy.

Eyes becomming determined, Logan stood up, grabbing his jacket as he walked down the stairs. Carefully sliding it on, he firmly held the poppy in his hand and walked out the door, shutting it but no longer bothering to lock it. The only thing of value to him was now held in his hand.

Walking along the street, the cold of winter bit into his skin and fought to remove his layer of warmth. It had yet to realise that he was already as cold on the inside as he was on the outside.

Stopping for a moment, he looked up and realised he now stood in the field. Children were scattered around, playing despite the cold and screaming as they chased one another around. Logan felt his heart ache more as his mind wandered to the time when he had first got the poppy which hung loosely from his hand. He'd never dared ask why a poppy, but as sure as he would remember Janus, he wasn't going to complain about them.

Walking forward, he spotted a small boy curled up underneath a tree. He was pale, hoodie pulled up over his head and wore makeup under his eyes, presumably how he felt most comfortable. Who was Logan to judge?

Going towards him, Logan crouched down, deciding - when the boy hesitantly raised his head - that he was about ten years old.

"Hello" Logan said gently, giving a faint smile towards the boy. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Lifting up the poppy, he handed it to the confused boy, who turned it over, running his thumb over the petal material. "I would like you to give that to someone who you enjoy the company of. It can be anyone, but I promise that you will become extremely close if you do. That's how it worked for me."

Looking at Logan for a moment, the boy nodded and clambered up onto his feet, smiling once at Logan before rushing across the field. Standing up, Logan watched him go.

He had stopped in front of another boy, about the same age Logan presumed, dressed in an extravagant prince costume despite halloween being the week previously. Thrusting the poppy out in front of him, the darker dress boy hid his head in his hood, only looking up as the other beamed and gestured for him to sit down and make daisy chains with him.

Smiling slightly to himself, Logan adjusted his glasses before gently resting his hands inside his pockets before walking back across the field.

He stopped for a moment where he knew the swing had once hung. Nothing of it remained, but he still knew. Like they had done the night when Deceit had proposed. Twirling his ring on his finger, Logan took a breath and walked on.

"I will love you until the last poppy dies" he whispered into the cold air, breath curling into clouds.

"And that poppy will never die."


End file.
